five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SAF Ch 1:Introduction
June 8, 2020 REDACTED, America 13:00 hours Two olive-drab H.M.M.V.W.s pulled up into a rest stop. Erik, Mumble and the rest of the crew stepped out. REDACTED were the last ones out, and they had already refueled and were heading into the restaurant. Carl and Jack had enough to pay for all of them. On the menu were frozen fish, which the penguins had picked out, REDACTED chose other items. They finished their meals, so the group decided to set sail. The car was already refueled and ready to go. "Sir, how much would that be?", Jack asked a serviceman."That will be $40, good sir." The service man responded. Jack and Carl counted how much they had, and came up with $50. "Here you go, sir.", the two said. The service man looked at the total, and then said, "Oh, goodness, my mistake. The charge will be $60." "This guy is ripping us off!", the boys cried. The two humans looked at the penguins, who were rather worried. "Look; let us go, and we'll pay you back later.", they decided. "You have a deal.", said the service man. The two regrouped at their H.M.M.V.W.s, trying to think of a plan."We have no choice! This guy would come after us for being a day late!", Carl said. "What do we do?", asked Mumble. "Go along." All of them faced the service man. "Where do we start?" "Over there." They swerved their heads over to the direction he was pointing. He was facing a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yoshifan33 has edited the grammar up to this point. Beware of misspelling below! "I be careful if I were in there.I had heard stories about that place." "What kind of stories?"Carl said. "There were 5 children killed in the back room." He was startled by that answer,They now wanted to go somewhere else to make up the Jack spoke up, "If you are thinking that we are going to get scared to some murder your wrong." Everyone moves across the all the characters fears eased up as they saw the look peaceful,"A person walked up to our characters and said"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the best place around,what would you like today." "We need a job to repay a greedy Serviceman." June 8,2020 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1400 hours "Oh so that was what was the talking was about,Well You came to the right the way,My name is Mike Schmidt the guard here,Are you willing to work as the night shift. "We could sign up for that,So how much do they pay you."They asked "I say about $25 for every night." "Great We have three nights." "You may not know this but you have to serve Five nights here." "What do you mean?" "Sorry,I tried to tell the president but he denied my request,but hey at least you will earn extra cash." "That just fine by us."Carl said "By the way can you tell me your names" "My name is Carl Rogers,and here is Jack,Mumble,Erik,Gloria,Bo,Atticus,Seymour,Ramon,Carmen,Miss Viola." "Those are nice names,Anyway the office is around the back,You should get use to this place."They walk towards the hallway infront of them was a door that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. "What is in there"Bo said "That is a place where Workers dress up but since then,That was used for storing extra parts,The office is down that hall."Mike turned back towards the other hallway."So who will do what"Gloria thought for a second then decided "Carmen and Bo will look at the Cameras.Gloria and Erik will keep an eye on the vents.Miss Viola,Atticus,Carl and I will point our flashlights into the hallway." Seymour,Mumble,and Ramon will help incase anything goes wrong."Everyone agreed with him,Everyone had what the Servicemen said about the he said echoed though their minds. "There were 5 children killed in the back room." Category:Stories